A First Time for Everything
by queenofserendipity
Summary: What if Booth didn't save Bones from Pam's bullet? What would have happened next? One character is pushed over the edge after she makes the decision to save a life, but take another. Whose life is spared? And most importantly, whose is taken away? [An AU take on 3x14]. RE-EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I wrote this story a little over a year ago, and decided to edit and re-upload the chapters. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Bones walked up onto the karaoke stage, and Booth and the Squints exchanged nervous glances. Although they loved Dr. Brennan, they were not quite ready to take her word that she was a better singer than Cyndi Lauper. She was a serious scientist, and singing definitely did not seem like her thing. Yet they were her friends, and here they were, giving her the opportunity to perform to them in front of a live audience.

"C'mon Dr. Brennan"! Hodgins cheered enthusiastically as the others started clapping, "You can do it! We're here for you"!

She smiled nervously at them, walked up onto the stage, and grabbed the mic. As the piano started, she threw her coat off and Angela wolf howled. What happened next was unexpected- Bones started right on cue, with perfect pitch.

_I come home in the morning light,  
>My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"<br>Oh, mother dear,  
>We're not the fortunate ones,<br>And girls,  
>They wanna have fu-un.<em>

Booth swayed along to her music, and held up a lighter to set the scene. Nobody saw a slightly overweight woman named Pam enter the room, perching herself near the bar.

_Oh,girls,  
>Just wanna have fun.<em>

Getting into the mood, Bones jumped around enthusiastically waiting for her next cue, while the piano continued playing its upbeat tune. Pam's face turned jealous as she saw Seeley Booth's joyful face of admiration as he watched his partner sing, and her eyes wandered to her bag, waiting for the right moment to use her dangerous weapon.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
>My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"<br>Oh, daddy dear,  
>You know you're still number one,<br>But girls,  
>They wanna have fu-un…<em>

Bones could see Angela and Hodgins dancing enthusiastically, Zack and Sweets nodding their heads to the beat and Cam clapping, and her confidence raised as she started to finally to settle. Her eyes only briefly wavered on them, though, because all her attention was focused on her dumb-struck partner smiling at her. Her heart fluttered as her un-reciprocated feelings briefly came to her attention once more. Still, nobody noticed Pam. She seemed to be invisible.

"Look at me Seeley" Pam whispered desperately, "Look at me, not her".

But Seeley Booth's eyes did not wonder further than his partner, and he continued dancing, a supportive smile showing on his face.

_Oh, girls,  
>Just wanna have fun...Girls,<br>They want,  
>Wanna have fun.<em>

"Seeley"! Pam yelled across the room, reaching for her bag, and getting out her gun. Anger, jealousy, betrayal and desperation flared in her eyes.

"Seeley"! She called again, this time much louder and with much more anger evident in her voice.

Many people turned around, but he did not. Booth did not usually miss a thing, but he was too in awe to hear anything around him other than the voice of his own Cyndi Lauper.

"I'm doing this for us" She screamed, finally getting his attention. He turned around, confusion and then horror registering on his face as he realised what Pam was about to do, and that he was too late to stop her.

A steely expression on her face, Pam raised the gun and fired. Her bullet ended up only slightly off target from where she wanted it too, but she was satisfied when it hit the chest of one Temperance Brennan who was just about to step off the stage and continue singing while walking through the crowd. Screams echoed through the room, and the most high pitched was the one of Angela Pearly-Gates Montenegro. She put her hands to her mouth, as she watched her best friend stagger forward and topple off the stage, landing in a crumpled heap, crimson red blood leaking from her body.

Booth sprung to action, and it took every strength in his body for him not to turn immediately to his partner and help. He stepped in front of Bones, shielding her from another blast, and pointed his gun at 'Fat' Pam.

"Put the gun down" He commanded shakily to her, his voice extremely unstable.

Confusion passed through her dangerous eyes. "I did it for us" She told him, "For our future".

Booth turned around quickly, taking a split second to make sure his friends wouldn't run in his line of fire to help Bones.

"There is no us!" He yelled angrily at her "There never will be!"

Tears of hurt stung in 'Fat' Pam's eyes, and she lowered her weapon. Seeing her retreat, Booth hastily dropped his weapon, and rushed to Bones.

"Bones"! He yelled, as he unfolded her out of the heap and rolled her over. "You're gonna be fine, Bones!" He told her, rare tears threatening to fall out of his eyes as he put pressure to her wound. Blood leaked through her crisp emerald shirt onto his hands, and he reassured her further, unsure of what he was saying. "You're gonna be fine! C'mon"!

Seeing his distress, Angela made her way over to help Booth. She was nearly with him when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. It was Pam, raising her gun again to aim at Booth. Angela Pearly- Gates Montenegro had held a gun before, her father had taught her as a little girl, and shooting was practically a second nature to her. But Hell! She had never seen one be used before this day in such a frightening and cold-hearted manner, and she definitely never looked down the barrel on the opposite side of the dangerous weapon. She was a good person, of high virtues and beliefs, but she knew when the time came that there was a first time for everything. Angela Montenegro, a woman of heart, bent down, picked up Agent Booth's fallen gun, put her finger on the trigger, and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela had heard that when something life changing and drastic happened, everything in that moment goes in slow motion. Now, from firsthand experience she could tell it was a lie. The second shot was just as fast as the first, and Ange began to think it was all something she was imagining when she saw Pam stumble and press her shaking hand against her chest. Blood spilled out from behind it, and screams echoed throughout the room, the sharp shrieks piercing through Angela's disbelief, straight into her heart. She stood, staring at the woman who had now fallen to the floor, thinking about her family, and her friends, and what they would think of her now. She could imagine how they were all looking at her - shocked, worried, and most of all scared. Scared of the fate for their smart friend and colleague Brennan who was crumpled on the floor, losing the battle for her life, and also, scared of Angela, who was holding a gun with a vacant, disbelieving expression on her face.

"Ange". Hodgins was now at her side, his comforting hand warming its resting place at her shoulder. "Ange".

His second call snapped her back into reality, and she her head to look at him.

"Hey" He said to her, forcing a smile onto his face, but not getting one out of her. Seeing his attempt was not working, he turned back to the matter at hand. "I think you she put the gun down".

Finally, expression seeped through her face. Angela gasped, realising she was still holding the weapon, and dropped it.

Hearing something violently clatter to the floor, Seeley Booth allowed his head to turn away from his dying partner, but not letting his hands loosen the amount of pressure he was applying to Bones' body. The first thing he noticed was that Angela and Hodgins were standing not even a metre away, a gun lying at Ange's feet. She was in hysterics, sobs rocketing through her body, causing her to violently shake against Hodgin's gentle embrace. Last, he noticed Pam, collapsed to the floor, her gun lying next to her, trying to be revived by Cam. Cam looked panic stricken, as she yelled for somebody to dial 911, over and over again, even though by this point someone would have already called. Suddenly, Booth realised what had happened. Pam must've tried to shoot again, but Angela had stopped her.

He felt a strong surge of affection and gratitude for Angela, but only allowed it for a minute before turning back to help Bones.

"Bones" He babbled hysterically, "Bones, stay with me". He watched her eyes flutter, as she struggled for consciousness. "Bones please, stay with me." He begged, "C'mon Bones, C'mon"!

In the background, behind all the commotion, Booth could hear sirens wailing signalling the arrival of much needed ambulances. The doors to the diner flew open, and a team of paramedics entered. They pulled him back to get to Bones, and he retreated to the table with all of his distraught friends, seating his shaky body as he watched them attend to her. Cam came up behind him, nearly placing her blood covered hand on his coat, but then thinking twice.

"She'll be okay" She told him, trying to convince herself as well, "They'll save her."

Cam wasn't fooling anyone. Her statement caused Angela to cry out even louder, Cam's unsure tone putting her in more distress, her body shaking so violently because of her sobs that it alerted the paramedics.

"She's going into shock" Hodgins told one of them, his stomach dropping as his mind processed what was happening.

"Do you want to come with her"? The Paramedics asked as they passed, holding a stretcher with Bones on it, blood seeping through the material and landing on the floor. No answer was needed, and Booth quickly followed them, Hodgins and Angela following onto a separate ambulance.

"You're gonna be fine" Booth repeated to his partner for what seemed like the millionth time that day as he seated himself in the ambulance and watched his beautiful partner get hooked up to machines, "Stay strong. For me".

* * *

><p>Sirens wailing. Monitors beeping. Stat's being called out from one paramedic to another. And panic, raw panic. Everything was a blur to Booth. The only thing that seemed to take it's time in this chaotic day was the ambulance ride to the hospital; which, he thought, was quite possibly the longest ride of his life. Eventually, he had stopped talking to Bones as he realised she had gone unconscious, but that fact did not stop his worry. He would do anything to be seated at their diner, offering her a piece of pie and her refusing, just like every other day. But no, that was not going to happen. Nothing could erase what had happened. What was happening.<p>

Booth squirmed in the plastic hospital chair; they were just as uncomfortable as he remembered. After many hours, there was still no news from the doctors. It was now night time, and Booth's eyes began to grow weary. Sleep had been the last thing on his mind, but now it was getting hard to avoid. Unwillingly, the scene flashed before his eyes; Bones, singing, her enthusiasm outshining all nervousness, and then, all of a sudden a loud crack and her falling off the stage, landing funnily on her arm before finding her final resting place. The floor.

"Booth"? A hesitant voice asked him, sweeping him out of his flashback.

"Hm"? He raised his head to meet the gaze of one Lance Sweets.

"Booth the"-

"You know what Sweets"? Booth snapped, frustrated, "I don't wanna hear any of your shrinky crap right now, ok. I'm just really tired and" Booth paused, trying to search for the right word, "I'm just really worried, like we all are, and I really don't want to hear it".

Cam writhed restlessly in her sleep on the chair next to him from hearing the argument. Booth quietened, and looked at Sweets' hurt expression, instantly feeling bad. Sweets didn't deserve this, he's was just trying to help.

The silence didn't last very long though, as Sweets began to talk again.

"I know you're stressed and worried Booth, we all are" Sweets told him, understandingly, "You don't need to tell me that ". Booth sighed. "Anyway" He continued, "What I was trying to tell you was that the doctor's ready to talk to us about Dr Brennan's condition".

Booth jumped up, causing Cam to wake. She smoothed her messy bed hair down, and turned to them, an anxious expression showing.

"What's going on"? She asked, as Booth steadied himself from jumping up so quickly. Seeing his nervous face, she too jumped up, "Dr Brennan"?

Hodgins the entered the room from the direction of Angela's ward, with Zack in tow.

"Is it Dr B"? He asked, panic written all over his face. "Is she okay?"

"The doctor wants to speak to us" Booth told them, trying to plaster on a smile, but failing.

Cam put her hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine".

Booth gulped, and nodded. Then, the agent, the shrink, and the three squints set off down the hall, unsure of what fate would hold for their colleague, mentor, and most of all, friend, the wonderful Temperance Brennan.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor was waiting for them outside the emergency room, his hands wrung together and hanging loose in front of him. His hair was brown, and the stubble on his chin told Booth he didn't have much time for himself. Booth wondered if he always looked like this, unnaturally calm and blank, or if he had to so not to further stress people.

"Doctor" Sweets spoke up as they approached him, trying to keep his voice clean of worry, not wanting to add to the tense atmosphere.

"Hello" The doctor greeted them, smiling wryly, "I'm Doctor Strathmore, the leading doctor at this hospital. I gather you're all here about Dr. Temperance Brennan". They nodded, and he continued, "The shot Dr. Brennan received was well aimed, but performed by an amateur. By the position of the wound, the shooter had probably only shot a gun a couple prior to this incident, most likely practicing for it".

"Cut to the chase Doc" Hodgins sighed, patience never being his strong suit. The Squints, the Shrink and Booth held their breath.

"She's fine" The Doctor concluded, smiling as he saw all their faces light up.

Booth expelled a long sigh of relief, Zack and Hodgins embraced in a man hug, and Sweets and Cam exchanged elated smiles.

"She's lost a lot of blood" Dr. Strathmore continued, "And she has a scar. She's also broken her wrist, probably from falling off the stage. Other than that, she's in tip top shape". He hesitated slightly before continuing. "As happens with any traumatic event one experiences, there's a risk of … mental problems. Things such a Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, that sort of thing. You all seem like great friends, so I'm sure if any of this does happen, you'll get her the help she needs".

There was a silence before a response was issued.

"Thank you Doctor".

"When can we see her?" Booth asked bluntly.

"She's able to be seen now, but she's still unconscious from surgery. She should be waking up soon. Only two at a time and her family has first right. She's in room 3, Emergency Ward". Booth nodded, taking the information in.

"What about Angela Montenegro"? Hodgins asked, still worried.

"Let me see… Ms. Montenegro is fine. She's suffered a great shock due to the traumatic events that occurred, but she is able to be seen. Room 62. She's still fragile, so tread carefully, but she's on the mend".

Once again, everybody thanked the Doctor, and joined in a group hug as he left.

"They're gonna be okay" Booth repeated to his friends, "They're gonna be okay".

* * *

><p>As Russ and Bones' Dad exited Bones' room, Booth stood up. "How is she"?<p>

"Still unconscious" Russ told him, "Thanks for looking after Tempe. Even though I barely know you, I feel I owe you one".

"What"?

"I've only just reconnected with her, but I can tell she's happy when she's working with you" Max told him earnestly, "And the way you stuck by her tonight, she really couldn't have a better partner".

They patted his shoulder, and exited down the hall. Booth smiled, humbled and shocked by Max's kind words. Realising that he and his friends could see Bones, he turned to them.

"You go" Zack told him, speaking for the first time in the last couple of hours, "She needs you".

Booth looked to the others, and they nodded in agreement. Muttering grateful thanks, he turned, and walked into Room 3.

Booth choked on his own breath as he saw his poor Temperance. She was connected to at least a dozen cords that were streaming from her body into the surrounding machines. She looked pale, and lifeless, and Booth was just glad that that wasn't the case.

"Bones"? He asked, hoping she would miraculously wake up at the sound of his voice. He waited for a moment, but his attempt did not prevail.

Sighing, he sat down on the chair next to her, and gazed upon her face. He wished she would open her eyes so he could see them. The sight of them would make all his heartache disappear. But her eyes didn't open, so he settled for her simply being here. For being alive.

"Oh Bones", he sighed, and took her hand. It was cold and limp, and it made him even more aware of her mental absence. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't let it go.

"We've all been so worried about you. The Squints are nervous wrecks… I am too." He scrunched up his face with remembrance of his frustration, and then relaxed it. "We really didn't think you'd make it. After Pam shot at you, she went to shoot at me, but Ange got to her first with my gun. She really needs you, Bones, she needs her friend".

His voice dropped off, and although he didn't say it, it was on his mind. He was sure that if she was awake, she would pick up on it too. _I need you too. _A single tear fell from the eye of the strong Seeley Booth.

"What you do to me" He muttered to her, and brushed the tear away, his gaze sweeping the room for any witnesses. His gaze went back to his partner, and he stuttered and dropped her hand, as she was awake , a small and amused smile on her face.

"Bones"! Booth exclaimed, a goofy smile making its way to his face . _How much did you hear?…_ "How do you feel"?

A long silence followed, as he waited for Bones' response, but she just sat there, looking at him.

"Bones"? He asked.

"Hm" She replied, unsure of what he was asking.

"I asked you a question". He started to get worried. Why hadn't she responded?

"Yes, I know Booth" She replied, confused, her raspy voice sending chills through his body, "I thought you would know the answer, therefore there is no need for me to respond".

Booth's heartbeat slowed as he realised her slow response was not an indicator to something being wrong.

"Where is everybody"? Bones asked. She was worried no one would come to see her.

"Outside" He reassured her, "I'll get them. Angela… well, um, she's in hospital herself".

"What?" Bones exclaimed, sitting up instantly.

"No, no, no" Booth explained, calmly pushing her back down into her bed, "Not like that. After you got"… Booth's voice trailed off, but then picked up again. "Pam went to shoot me too, but Ange picked the gun I dropped, and shot her".

Bones' eyes went sympathetic; she knew the affect that would have on Angela.

"Pam was killed instantly. Angela was so shocked… she had a breakdown. Not too serious, she just lost it for a while. She should be out soon".

Bones thought all the events she had just been told through, and then relaxed.

"I'll let the others in, and I'll get a doctor" Booth said, standing up, and heading for the door, "Only two are allowed in at a time though".

He walked out, ignoring her protests for him to stay as tears of relief were threatening to fall. In the waiting room, he met the gazes of his friends, including Angela, who had been discharged.

"You okay Ange"? He asked her, and she nodded a weak smile. Booth noticed that they were all anxious to hear about Bones. "She's awake, you guys can"-

Booth finished mid-sentence, as he was knocked around by the flood of people rushing past into Bones' room. Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, Cam, and Zack obviously didn't care much for the one person rule. Seeley Booth smiled, as he heard the exclamations of relief inside Emergency Room 3, and wandered off quickly in search of a doctor to look over his partner.


	4. Chapter 4

_**One Week Later…**_

Temperance Brennan was so very grateful. The things that she had previously took for granted she now noticed more, like how kind her doorman was when he welcomed her and her rowdy homecoming group into her apartment building, how the stars in the night sky sparkled even more than ever before, and how, even when stuck in the traffic jam, people still managed to put on a smile as Booth let them through in front of him. Nothing would be the same anymore, and although if the scene at the diner would play out again she would prefer not to be shot, having experienced that pain had made her more grateful and aware of the things around her. Like how the shooting put _way _too much of this psychology nonsense into her head.

Reaching her door, Bones pulled out her keys. Hearing Cam say something to her, she turned and replied, fumbling with the keys before watching them drop to the floor with a soft _clink._

"Sorry" Cam apologised unnecessarily as she watched the keys drop, and Dr. Brennan's face bunch up in frustration.

"No worries" She told Cam, realising that her hands were shaking from the clatter of noise the keys made when they dropped onto the floor, even though the sound was not very loud.

Trying to steady her hands, Bones went to pick up the keys, but Booth was there first.

"Here ya go Bones".

He was smiling, that goofy smile that she was starting to become all too conscious of, and when she took the keys from his hand, she could help but send the exact same expression right back.

Bones unlocked the door, and let her and her friends inside. In this moment she was glowing- metaphorically of course. Knowing that there were this many people who cared about her enough to be with her when she settled back in at home was touching. They entered her home, Cam, Zack, Sweets, Angela and Hodgins, and lastly Booth. They all smiled, and she smiled back.

Locking the door behind her, she walked into her lounge room, to find her friends already settling in, some seated on the couch, the rest who couldn't fit standing. Booth, noticing her presence, stood up and smiled, gesturing to the empty seat he previously occupied.

"I'm fine Booth" She told him, smiling back, "The shot didn't affect my ability to stand".

Their friends turned their attention to their conversation, knowing smiles plastered all over their faces.

"No, really" He insisted, gesturing to the chair yet again.

She gave in, sat down, and found herself in easy conversations with all her friends. Bones didn't realise how much she missed being around them all at one time.

An hour later, her friends decided that it was time for them to go. Angela was meeting up with a friend, Hodgins had to get back to the lab in time to feed his European Nesting Ants, Cam had to go to a meeting and Zack had a date with Naomi from Palaeontology. Bones understood they had places to be, but she still wished they could stay with her. She noticed they did too, their eyes meeting her eyes sadly as they told her their excuses.

"Please rest sweetie" Ange told her, as she hugged her in a tight embrace.

"You too Ange" Bones replied, as they let the embrace fall away.

The happiness Bones was feeling started washing away as she watched her friends trickle out, one by one wishing her goodbyes and stay safes.

Bones closed the door after her well-wishers and locked it. It felt strange to her, locking the lock in midday, yet although she wouldn't admit it, she was becoming increasingly paranoid. She needed to lock the door behind her to feel safe. In her rational mind, the much superior to her, Bones knew Pam couldn't come back to hurt her. Yet, the fear was taking over, suffocating every logical and knowing thought that made its way into her brilliant mind.

It shocked Temperance Brennan that her happiness had disappeared so quickly as her friends left. One of the many prices for becoming attached and making relationships. If it wasn't for Booth, sitting on the couch and watching her every move with apprehensive eyes, she would be breaking down, completely lost in her pit of trepidation.

"Bones"? Booth's voice cut through her cloud of thoughts like the sun, piercing through the grey sky on a rainy day.

"Hmm"? She replied, turning to face him, making a forced smile.

"Are you okay"? The worry in his tone was obvious.

"I'm fine" She lied. She hated lying to him. "Just a little tired". The latter was part truth.

"I'll get you a coffee" He told her, standing up, "Take your meds". She sighed, and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "It'll help the pain".

A reluctant 'okay' made its way out of her mouth, and she watched him walk to the kitchen, and then headed to the bathroom to digest the large painkillers the doctor had prescribed for her.

_**Booth's POV**_

It was easy to navigate his way around Bones' kitchen. Booth had been there many times before, working late on hard cases, or just getting company from a friend. It felt so right for him to be here, and in a way it was like his second home. Completely different to his actual kitchen, everything was well sorted and placed. The wine glasses and coffee mugs were in line, neatly sitting in the stretch of overboard glass cabinet. Booth tried to imagine his kitchen being so orderly and neat, but it was impossible. Supposing he better get Bones' coffee ready, he reached up and grabbed the two mugs from the cabinet, lost in thought. He knew Bones wasn't fine, he guessed it was quite frankly the opposite. Booth wished he knew how to get through to her, to let her know that she didn't have to be brave for him, and that he'd always be there. They were partners, after all.

A sudden shrill shriek filled the apartment, and Booth jumped, dropping the coffee mugs he was holding. They landed on the floor with a loud clatter, and he jumped back so that none of the broken pieces which were flying everywhere landed on him. His hand reached for his gun, but his whole body froze when he heard a noise from the bathroom. A stifled sob.

"Bones"! With his heart pounding, Seeley Booth ran to the bathroom door, gun in position, and opened it.

She was curled up in a ball on the floor, underneath the sink, as if to get cover from some imaginary danger. Booth quickly gave Bones a once over, and seeing that she wasn't hurt, bent over to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, trying to catch her gaze, and failing. She was off in some faraway place, unable to get back. Booth tried again to get her attention, and succeeded. Seeing the tears of terror falling from Bones' eyes, his mind flashed back to something the doctor had said. … "_there's a risk of … mental problems. Things such a Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, that sort of thing"_._. _PTSD! Shit.

With this realisation, Booth put his hand to his partner's right cheek, wiping some of the tears away, and looked into her eyes.

"It'll be okay" He promised her, "I'm right here. I always will be. I'm not going anywhere Bones".

Bones continued crying silently, now more obviously as she could no longer withhold the fear she felt, and Booth realised he had never seen her more vulnerable in his life. Gently, he pulled her out from under the sink, into his waiting arms. Booth settled his body onto the cold tile, and cradled Bones' shaking body into his own, reassuring her that nothing was ever going to happen while he was here. And of course, he was never going to leave her. Not for anyone or anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Gunshots. Screaming. Panic everywhere.

Temperance Brennan urged her body to move faster as she dodged seats in the diner, where the karaoke machine was playing a sadistic version of 'Girls Just Wanna have Fun'. She was just about to get to the door when-

"Bones"!

It was Booth. Booth was shouting her name. She turned around to spot him in the crowd, but she couldn't see him. Where was he? Customers of the diner began to push past her, and she couldn't see a thing. Soon enough, claustrophobia began to settle in, because an endless stampede of people pushed her from one side to another.

"Bones"! The calling was becoming more desperate, and Bones was becoming more panicked. Booth was in trouble, and she needed to help him. Finally, the stampede cleared, and Bones braced herself of the possibility of what state she might find her partner in. But it wasn't Booth Bones found facing her, it was Angela. Angela with a gun. It was pointed at her, but Angela's gaze was behind her. Bones tried to make herself turn around to see what Ange was staring at, but she couldn't. She was paralysed with fear of the gun, and her body was glued to the spot.

Bones' world began spinning, and suddenly, nothing made sense. What was she doing back in the diner? Sudden realisation hit her. She must be in a dream. Or a nightmare. The last thing she remembered was Booth's gentle embrace, his arms wrapped around her, urging her to calm.

"This is all just a nightmare" She told herself while looking at dream Angela, "I have to wake up".

"What"? The clone of Ange asked lowering her gun, her gaze now shifting from behind Bones to her.

At the exact moment that Angela became distracted, a gunshot issued, and hit Ange in the chest. She fell back, arms flailing, landing with a sickening thud on the floor.

"Ange"!

Finally, the nightmare allowed Bones to turn around, and she was met with the face of Pam. Pam holding a smoking gun, which was now aimed at her head. Bones screamed as the trigger sounded.

* * *

><p>Bones' head left its resting place on Booth's arm as she sat up abruptly. Sweat trickled down her face, and she exhaled a deep breath. It was all a nightmare. Of course, she knew that, even in dream world her rational mind told her that things didn't make sense, but it still frightened her.<p>

Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the room. She was in her bedroom, under the covers in her bed, and- Booth was lying next to her. Yes, he was on top of the covers, still fully clothed, but he was on her bed, his arm that her head had been resting on still on her pillow. He was just comforting her and making sure that she was okay- nothing had happened.

Exhaling with relief, or possibly disappointment (she couldn't really tell, she was just too tired), Bones lay back down, sleep threatening to pull her under. Her eyelids fluttered as she debated whether or not to fight for consciousness. Seeing no good reason to stay up, she was just about to let her subconscious drag her away again when she heard someone murmur her name.

It was Booth's voice, exactly like the one in her nightmare. Except she wasn't asleep. Startled with another murmur of her name, Bones opened her eyes, and turned her head ever so slightly. Not realising that she and Booth were so close, she nearly banged her head into his. Booth was asleep, eyelids shut, making him look ever so peaceful. A smile lingered on his lips, as he said her name yet again, and Bones realised that he was dreaming… about her. Too sleepy to be shocked, Bones turned the rest of her body to the side and rested her forehead on her partner's chest, thinking that maybe, her feelings were reciprocated after all.

* * *

><p>The second time Temperance Brennan woke up, it was a much reasonable hour and she was the only one in the bed. Frightened that Booth would be nowhere to be found like in her nightmares, she sat up and reached for her red velvet dressing gown which was sitting neatly folded on her armchair, along with the rest of the day's clothes. It had been a long kept tradition for her, to have everything for the next day ready, so she would never have to rush to get to a crime scene early in the morning.<p>

Adjusting her dressing gown over her pyjamas and arranging her hair to look presentable, she exited the bedroom. Almost immediately, a delicious aroma filled the room, causing Bones' stomach to rumble. She smiled as she saw Booth at the stove, barefoot, wearing one of her aprons. Using all the self-control she could muster to not be attracted by his morning look, she made her presence obvious.

"Smells good".

Booth turned around and smiled at her, and Bones walked over to him, peering at what he was cooking.

"Pancakes" He told her as if it wasn't obvious, catching her gaze to see if she looked in distress. He wasn't too sure if she was still in a fragile state, but for the time being, she looked… happy.

"Yum" She remarked before getting cut off by the sound of her cell ringing.

Bones had been in such a good mood before she had heard it, because a phone call meant the possibility of a dead body. This was usually a good thing – an excuse to see Booth and the rest of her friends, but today, Bones just wanted to spend time with Booth away from the drama of their busy lifestyle.

She answered her voice dry with annoyance, "Brennan".

"Hi sweetie!", Angela's voice piped cheerfully on the other end, "How are you feeling"?

There was something in Angela's voice that was off, and although Temperance Brennan was not a 'people' person, she could tell when her best friend was trying too hard to be… normal. Angela knew about her breakdown.

"How do you know"? Bones demanded, and she could hear Ange sigh on the other end.

"Booth called me. Hodgins and I came back to yours not too long after we left, to pick up his phone which he left" Ange started, "And when nobody answered the door, we let ourselves in with that spare key you gave me and found you guys".

Bones bit her lip as she tried to recall anything past the first few seconds of her breakdown, but nothing came to her.

"You still there sweetie"? Ange asked worried, and Bones realised she had gone quiet.

"Yes".

"Okay. Well, I looked after you and Hodgins got his phone. Then we left".

"I don't remember".

"I think you were a bit out of it" Ange told her gently, and then chuckled weakly. "How did you think you got into your pyjamas"?

Wow. She really was out of it- Bones hadn't even realised she was wearing her flannelette pj's until now.

"Right" She talked into the phone, tugging her dressing gown closer to her, feeling self-conscious of her state in front of Booth, "Thanks for changing me Ange. And for everything… else".

"Anytime babe, I love you. You can always talk to me" Ange added on a serious note.

"I'm not good at talking" Bones replied bluntly.

"Well… no matter how bad you are, I'm always here to listen". The seriousness of their conversation began to wear Angela down, and she turned to a more positive note.

"No dead bodies today" She quipped, "Meaning you have a whole day to spend with _biceps"._

"What"? Bones had no idea who or what biceps was.

"Booth" Ange supplied, "When he was holding you last night, I saw them. Big guns sweetie. He has big guns".

"Dead body"? Booth questioned, as Bones put the phone back in her pocket. He already had an idea who it was on the phone because of Bones' outraged voice, but trying to act innocent couldn't hurt.

"They saw me" Bones accused at Booth, and he gazed sheepishly at the ground. He was right. She knew.

"They just came back for Hodgins phone. That was the noise by the way, that made me drop the stupid mugs".

"But it was like screaming" Bones exclaimed, her anger diminishing by the second. She quickly bit her lip after that comment- for all she knew, the ringtone could have been completely normal, and the screaming may have been something in her imagination, but the shrill noise was not one she had forgotten.

"I know" Bones agreed, glad her tone wasn't as hostile as it was before, "If Hodgins were a normal person, his ringtone would be some annoying staccato beep, rather than some high pitched insect call". Booth shook his head in annoyance.

There was a moment of comfortable silence, before it was broken by an amused Bones. She chuckled, catching his attention, his eyes meeting hers, questioning her of what was so funny.

"Ange and Hodgins came here together last night" She told him.

Booth began to catch on.

"Didn't they say they both had to be somewhere"?

They joined in laughing together, happy that their friends decided to give their relationship another go.

"I always knew they would get together again" Booth commented, still smiling as the laughter died, and Bones nodded.

"They are very compatible".

"I don't see why they didn't try harder the first time" Booth said, radiating subtext, turning serious and meeting Bones' eyes with a gaze.

"Maybe they were just afraid".

Suddenly, their closeness became noticeable, their laughter drawing them together, and instead of stepping back like she always did, Temperance Brennan stepped forward. She was tired of pretending, pretending that there was nothing there between them. Because there was, and the longer they tried to hide it, the more intense it became.

"Booth, I want to give this another go". She placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it absently as her eyes searched his.

Understanding flickered its way through them, and Bones felt something she hadn't felt in a while. Hope. For a relationship that meant something. So instead of answering, Booth pressed his lips against hers. It was unlike anything she could have ever imagined, all their tension that had built up realised into their moment. Something that had once started as soft and gentle became more desperate as Booth hooked his arm around his partner's waist and angled his mouth better to deepen their kiss. Nothing other than them in that moment mattered, Bones decided irrationally, lost in total bliss. Unaware of what was going on around them, they were lost in the moment, an endless moment that seemed to have gone on forever.

Slowly and reluctantly, they both pulled away, needing to take in air, and it was in that moment that they smelled smoke.

"Booth!" Bones exclaimed as she caught her breath and realisation became clear.

"What"? He asked, thin smoke filling his vision, making him cough.

Bones pointed at the stove. Following his partner's gaze, Booth realised the pancakes were burning, badly, filling the room with smoke.

Lunging, Booth turned the stove off and pulled himself and Bones out of the smoky room.

"I think we might have to get breakfast out", He laughed, ready to pull her into another kiss before the sprinklers on the roof set off and started to drench them both, the smoke alarm whistling.

They laughed together and embraced each other, smiles on their mouths as they locked lips, water falling from the sky. Past and present jumbled into one moment, and the only thought passing through their minds was that whatever the future held for them, they would get through _together_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you all enjoyed this short, multi-chap ficlet! Please take time to review and tell me what you think.**

**- Emily**


End file.
